escarlata
by hkmadara
Summary: debi haberlo sabido... eso ojos, esa suave melodia que seria mi perdición.. aquella chica que trabajaba en el burdel me mataria... GaLe una historia ambientada en la epoca antigua .. prometo hacerlos sufrir o llorar lo que ocurra primero
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos J ya va siendo hora que haga una historia de mas de 2 capítulos jajaja, como había dicho en mis ultimo fic… este y otro que haré. Se vea notar un poco mi corazón roto jajaja

Eso y que soy especialista en escribir tragedias, espero que no se traumen mucho, no se cuantos capítulos me lleve llegar al final que por cierto ya escribí y por eso se me ocurrió esta historia, los personajes si están muy OC y a menos que ustedes sugieran alguna pareja aparte de gajeel y levy pues ya haré las modificaciones pertinentes esta escrito en su mayoría en primera persona y esta ambientado en la época antigua..espero que no se me vayan muchas incoherencias, si es así háganmelo saber

DISCLAIMER: fairy tail no es mió es de HIRO MASHIMA .. De los contrario no nos darían tantos ataques al corazón jajaja por cierto jojo pronto gajeel y rouge shiiiiiiiiiiiii

ESCARLATA

CAITULO UNO ...dong... Resonaba una melodía de notas toscas, que envenenaban mis oídos. El compás de las melodía que lentamente me carcomía , una mirada fría sin alma... Esa mirada que yo bien sabia que seria mi perdició una tarde lluviosa de verano, se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas aun con el bullicio del gentío resguardado dentro del burdelYo había terminado una misión que me había encomendado el shogun, puesto que me habían ascendido, era sub alterno de su asesor personal, continuamente me encargaban recados importantes entre pueblos los cuales requerían discreción y rapidez, sin ninguna novedad complete el encargo . Nunca preguntaba nada, ni me interesaba saberlo, continuamente me decían que era un tipo bastante simple que solo sabia pelear y tener malCarácter tal vez estaban enLo cierto pero solo había pocas cosas que despertaban miInterés ... Como este vaso de alcohol vacío, es mejor que me lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ahora mas lentamente, los biombos con velas comenzaban a alumbrar las calles... Algunos hombres que pasaban en busca de mas bebida o tal de vez de mujeres hablaban tonterías a las cuales nunca les tome importancia... Quizás de haberlo hecho seria diferente?-has es escuchado?... De nuevo otro incidente...Le decía uno-es mejor no acercarse demasiado -dicen que si escuchas su música quedas hechizado-yo escuche que si la tocas será lo ultimo que harás -aun así vale una fortuna -como quisiera poder entrar ahí, dicen que es como el paraíso -Seguían murmurando mientras caminaban, con su hedor etílico Sin mas me fui a mi chozaEra sencilla pero era mejor que muchas casas del barrio bajo, había hecho lo suficiente como para tener un techo decente y algunas cosas aparte de una cama, tal vez algún día habría alguien aparte de mi acompañá vencer al sueño, al mismo tiempo que se relajaban mis músculos aun que el encargo anterior no había sido la gran cosa, es mejor estar repuesto para lo siguiente, uno nuca sabe.A la mañana siguiente me presente -gajeel- me decía el shogun-tendrás que ser escolta del señor feudal del sur El shogun era alguien amable, pero no demasiado , se necesitaba mano dura para controlar a los maleantes, mercenarios, ladrones y sobre todo la política , todo mundo buscaba ganar poder y dinero, pero ese viejo , bastante pequeño se había ganado el lugar y el respeto de todos Su consejero personal, muy al contrario de lo que se acostumbraba. Era una mujer de cabellos rojo escarlata, y pobre de aquel que la subestimara, por que ese seria el ultimo pensamiento que pasaría sobre sus cabezas aun en sus. Hombros, yo mismo casi pierdo la mía al oponerme que fuera mi superior, después de eso entendí muy a pesar de muchos que lo que esa mujer dice , se relación aparentemente era fría y distante. Pero ambos sabíamos que éramos leales con respecto a nuestro trabajo, alguna ocasión me propusieron ser capitán de la guardia principal, pero me negué , hago mejor mi trabajo en solitario y encubierto, así pues obtuve mi puesto actual, el recadero invisible como yo me decía -debes tener los ojos abiertos- me dijo la mujer- viene a hacer algunos negocios, pero el es alguien extravagante así que no te sorprendas mucho de las cosas que haga- me entrego un paquete-por cierto deberás cambiar tus ropas y no parecer un pordiosero, estará en la entrada del sur, a las afueras de fiore, puedes retirarte- me dijo antes de continuar con sus asuntosMe retire a una de las múltiples habitaciones designadas a los militares-que tiene de malo mi ropa- gruñí un poco -pareces vagabundo - me di la vuelta de inmediato hacia la entrada, era uno de los guardias principales, un chico de cabello azul oscuro-cállate, tu nunca llevas ropa- le dije- andas de guardia? - pregunte mientras observaba el tejido que traía esa yukata gris ... Bastante llamativo a mi parecer...- ha estado bastante tranquilo... A menos erza se le ocurra algo en sus paranoias de invasión y golpes de estado, me dijo que mantuviera un ojo en lo que te acaban de asignar - -crees que estén tramando algo de fondo ?- le pregunte ajustando me el cinturón de la yukata-no lo se, espero que sea otra de sus inseguridades , pero me temo que nos estaremos viendo pronto- se sentó en una de las bancas-entonces te veo luego- le dije mientras me dirigía a la salidaLa salida sur estaba a unas 3 horas a pie, en estos momentos me preocupa más el no estropear las ropas en el camino de terraseria que el calor infernal que caía sobre mi espalda. Finalmente divise a lo lejos la caravana que se aproximaba a los límites de fiore, aguarde su arribo en dicho puesto Ellos sabían de antemano que los acompañaría así que se evitaron ciertas formalidades Sólo el guarda espaldas personal se acercó a preguntarme algunos detalles acerca del camino-cuál es la posada más cercana, queremos descansar antes de continuar, hemos escuchado que cerca de aquí hay aguas termales- me dijo con un ligero tono arrogante-los llevare entonces , respondí con la misma arrogancia que el me mostró -es mejor que no lo hagas esperar, detesta esas cosas-me dijo el chico de cabello rosado .. Aún sin decirme su nombre.

Wooo pensé que era mas largo jajaja lo bueno que ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 2 jaja es difícil comenzar cuando ya tienes el final LOL por cierto dejen comentario un pueden ayudar a poner mas elementos en la historia? Jajaja

Por cierto denle follow a gajeel en TWITTER O ME MATA! RedFox_mx


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la tardanza, eso de trabajar me tiene a topea y que aun no arreglan mi compu pues peor, la buena noticia es que ya tengo adelantado el capitulo 3 así que la espera no será mucha,

Mil gracias a todos lo que leen esto y a los que han pasado a leer mis otras historias, los amo, ya saben que cualquier cosa sugerencia o reclamo estoy gustosa de recibirlo, sin mas espero que este sea mas fácil de leer si no le seguiremos modificando.

CAP 2Tras un corto camino de unos 40 min. aproximadamente , acercándose la puesta de sol , llegamos a una de las casas de aguas termales de lugar, había varios yacimientos por ende había lugar para escoger donde instalarse , pero como era de esperarse de la arrogante comitiva, eligieron la posada más costosa.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente los vi., el chico de cabello rosado abrió el palanquín que llevaba al shogun, ante una reverencia por parte de los sirvientes y después una mía, lo primero que divisé era sin duda la excentricidad que me habían anticipado. El estaba acompañado por una mujer de cabello castaño y ropas exuberantes así de una mirada bastante afilada, como si se tratase de un felino protegiendo su territorio

Por otro lado ,el shogun tenía sosteniendo el rostro de un joven de cabellos verdes.

Al parecer más dócil que la mujer , el cual de inmediato me inspecciono de pies a cabezaTodo esto sin mencionar las telas y ornamentos que rodeaban todo el interior, sedas coloridas con bordados finos de hilos brillantes.

Frutos y uno que otro dulce regado por ahí, aquel sujeto se percató de mi presencia, se alisto para descender de su puesto , en cuanto puso un pie en el piso pude observarlo mejor, era bastante alto y prominente de rostro duro pero bastante presuntuoso , con algunas cicatrices .. Este sujeto le costó llegar a donde esta- pensé de inmediato por la impresión que me dio-ese viejo sigue teniendo bien ojo - de repente escuche como emanaba una voz ronca de ese hombre-tu nombre- se dirigió a mi-redfox gajeel- respondí con una ligera reverencia-vamos necesito descansar y después te daré detalles- impero el Rubio y entramos al lugar Después de que instalarán algunas de las comodidades demandas por el shogun , de inmediato ordeno un festín -hemos estado comiendo pura basura en todo el trayecto , ya va siendo hora que traigan algo bueno- grito-acércate chico, necesito detalles sobre algunos lugares - me demando .Enseguida entre y después de una ligera reverencia tome asiento a una distancia prudente, no se qué me preocupaba más, si la mujer con su mirada amenazante o el otro tipo que me devoraba. Con la mirada. -natsu! -grito el Rubio al pelirosado -dale los detalles-imperoEl chico rosado que se encontraba detrás de el se acerco y explico -como ya te habrán informando estamos por negocios, haremos en la capital un circuito comercial de burdeles de máxima calidad , hemos estado recorriendo diferentes provincias comprando lo mejor de lo mejor, y hemos recibido información de que aquí se encuentran las doncellas con el arte más exquisito que según pueden deleitar a cualquiera, sabes donde se encuentra?-he escuchado rumores de un lugar, que al parecer se convierte en un vicio a que lo visita, personalmente nunca he estado en ese lugar-respondía con normalidad -vaya eso lo hace más interesante - me dijo el Rubio que me veía atentamente mientras se encontraba recargado en su brazo -sabes algo más ? Me pregunto el rosado -sólo que ese lugar acarea muchos disturbios a sus alrededores , seguro de personas que quieren pasarse de listos continuamente con las chicas, yo personalmente no estoy muy seguido en la ciudad, así que es todo lo que puedo decirte-concluí con lo que tenía que decir casi al mismo tiempo en el que traían los alimentos demandados-adelante chico come, no quiero que digan por ahí que el shogun es un tacaño hahaha tengo una reputación que cuidar!- grito el hombre casi me pareció una grosería su intento para que todos los hospedados en el lugar escucharán Seguí mirando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus comportamientos , para estar al tanto de los movimientos normales y de los que no lo sonMuy para mi sorpresa el guardaespaldas principal , el chico natsu según le llamaban , bajo alarmantemente la guardia con el firme propósito de comer ... Este sujeto es un caso, pensé enseguida , pase mis ojos sobré o los otros 2 junto al jefe y justo como era de esperarse ellos estaban alerta, la mujer parecía que observaba q casa uno de los presentes con mayor atención y el de pelo verde estaba alerta de los alrededores .. Fue cuando note que no eran unos simples juguetes del Rubio. Si no que también eran parte de sus guardia... Después de comer y beber al punto al que fue aburrido , todos se retiraban a las múltiples habitaciones alquiladas, yo di un recorrido por el lugar para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada raro... Procedí a mandar mi reporte por medio de juvia que como era usual se encontraba perfectamente escondida en una de las aguas termales, nunca he podido comprender su habilidad para esconderse en lugares con agua, pero sin duda era alguien en el que podía confiar y hasta decir que consideraba como agradable -sin nada fuera de lo común aún, están interesados en el burdel fairy hills, es todo- le dije a la chica que se encontraba sólo con la cabeza fuera del agua-informare a Gray sama- me respondió mientras se sumergía de nuevo..Esa loca y su obsesión por el pordiosero ese- pensé mientras daba la media vuelta hacia mi habitación designada, era bastante cómoda tal vez un poco más lujosa que mi casa...-este trabajo tiene sus recompensas -dije mientras me recostaba en la cama con varios futones dispuestos a modo de hacerla más cómodaA la mañana siguiente todo iba muy en calma , pensé que nos iríamos al amanecer pero pude observar que el shogun no era alguien que se levantará temprano y que decir del bocazas ese de pelo rosa-que tengo que hacer también tu trabajo- grite lo suficiente mientras le propinaba una patada para que espabilara de una buena vez-que te pasa maldito , engendro!- despertó alterado-más vale que regreses a tu puesto , maldito inútil -le respondí -pero laxus sama se levanta tarde, joder déjame en paz-hizo berrinche pataleando en el piso-por eso digo que eres un inútil .. Ya todos están despiertos excepto tu!-este sujeto me saca de quicio mi humor se ensombreció enseguida , mientras el peli rosa se levantaba y se salía en menos de lo que canta un más todos los sirvientes alistaron todas las cosas y emprendimos el resto del viaje , la caravana era un poco llamativa pero A estos sujetos no les preocupaba su seguridad, puedo comprender que se sientan cómodos en un pueblo grande ... Pero el resto del camino, al parecer no les importaban los bandidos , tras medio día de viaje nos aproximábamos a el destino deseado , pude avistar la construcción en demás llamativa.

Comenzando por las dimensiones del lugar, me atrevería a decir que era más grande que el lugar del viejo , con pilares verde jade y paredes rosadas , las ventanas numerosas de madera en forma de filigranas florales pintadas de dorado , enfilando hacia la entrada numerosas lámparas de papel te acompañaban hacia la gran puerta roja que al abrirse despedía un aroma saturado de incienso que te invitaba a adentrare a ese lugar misterioso del que hablaban todos los hombres , aquel que tenía a las mujeres más hermosas y hechizantes que ciertamente podían llevarte a la perdición.

Gracias por haber leído y recuerden seguir a gajeel en su cuenta de twitter o se niega a trabajar

redfox_mx

Diosssssssssssssssssssssssss s ese mashima se paso cuando gajeel se come a la sombra esa jajá lo ameeeee

Es tan sensual … tengo que hacer un gajeel todo pervertido… de nuevo jajaja es que se me da ,pero en esta historia no será así jajaja escriban! Y perdón por los dedazos según yo revise 2 veces


End file.
